


collared

by lukegodbaby



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Collars, Daddy Kink, Leashes, Other, ambiguously gendered reader, shoplifting as a metaphor for desire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegodbaby/pseuds/lukegodbaby
Summary: patrick steals a dog collar with only one thing in mind: you





	1. one

There were not very many places in Derry to hang out. Real places, not the Trans Am or the fucking kissing bridge. Real places. Like the arcade. Like the quarry, the Barrens.

 

You’d just gotten kicked out of the arcade and none of you had any desire to go to the quarry or the Barrens. Everyone was tired in that sun-sweet way that summer always brought with it, and no one was in the mood for trouble today. And god knew that if you went to the quarry or the Barrens, there’d be trouble.

 

You all ended up in Walmart, the no-good’s last resort hangout. You could do just about anything and not get kicked out, and no one cared if you never bought anything.

 

Belch was pushing Vic around in a cart, and Henry walked beside you, his hand grazing your ass every few steps. You wanted to tell him to just do it, just grab your ass in public, stop pretending he was made of stone — but you didn’t. You were tired, too tired to start anything with anyone.

 

All of you were.

 

You split off from the group for a few minutes because Patrick was giving you a fucking headache. He was way too happy.

 

You ended up in the pet section, walking between aisles of chew toys and kibble. You stood in front of the display of collars, picking at the neon polyester and flicking at the ones that had bells.

 

You wondered —

 

_No_.

 

Put that thought away.

 

Some things, you didn’t play with.

 

Not alone, anyway.

 

The boys found you, Belch herding them along. How he was able to push a cart full of Vic with one hand and play with his hair with the other, you’d never understand.

 

“See something you like?” said Henry.

 

He was only joking. Not only did all of you make a point to never buy anything on your Walmart runs, but he wasn’t ever going to buy anything for you. Plus, this was the _pet_ section, after all.

 

You shook your head, smiling.

 

You felt Patrick’s eyes on you, though, and you shot him a look.

 

_What the hell do you want_ , it said.

 

He didn’t answer. He never did. He just reached out to touch your face, his hand sliding down from your cheek to your neck to your shoulder, making a shiver run down your spine. He was grinning that Cheshire cat smile the whole time.

 

God, sometimes, that boy — that boy.

 

What was it about him that was wrong?

 

What was it that made you love him anyway?

 

You all left the store half an hour later, losing Patrick for a few minutes there at the end. He found you hanging out by the Trans Am, and hauled himself into it like there was nothing he needed to account for.

 

You looked at Belch. He shrugged, then looked at Vic. Vic shook his head, looking at Henry. He was the one who decided if you were going to give Patrick the third degree on something, always was. Always had been. Always would be, most likely.

 

He chewed his lip. Then, he got into the car.

 

You all followed him.

 

“What’d you take, Patrick?” Henry asked.

 

It wasn’t that any of you were against shoplifting. In fact, it’s how you got some of the things you were the most proud of. But Patrick would steal just the strangest things, and it was always nice to know when he had and what he had.

 

Besides, he was allowed to ask any of you, so you didn’t ever hesitate to ask him.

 

“Got a present for our baby,” he said, shifting in his seat so he could pull something out of his back pocket. He hid it in his hands, away from your eyes.

 

That was you — the baby. Always had been, as long as this thing between all of you was a many-headed monster, you’d been the one they all doted on.

 

You wouldn’t say no to that.

 

“Well, what is it?” you asked, lunging forward to take it from him.

 

“Impatient, aren’t you?” he said, yanking it out of your reach. “Maybe I want it to be a surprise.”

 

You took a breath. When Patrick surprised you, it wasn’t good. When Patrick surprised you, you had trouble walking for a couple days. Or you lost your voice. Or you bled.

 

“I’d rather not,” you said carefully. Then you put on your best pout. “Please, Patrick? I wanna see.”

 

“How bad do you want it?”

 

You were practically in his lap by this point. “So bad, please, please — I wanna see what you got me.”

 

He ran a hand through your hair, and you caught a glimpse of what he was holding — black and silver.

 

God, what _was_ it?

 

“You gonna say the magic word?” he teased.

 

“Please, lemme see it?”

 

“That’s not the magic word.”

 

“Patrick, I told you I’m not calling you _daddy_ unless it’s just us.”

 

He laughed, a big thing that shook his whole body. Guess it was a good day, then.

 

“Well, fine. At least you said the word.”

 

Then he handed it to you, and pulled you further onto his lap.

 

You looked at it, turning it over in your hands, trying not to blush.

 

It was a collar — obviously made for a dog, cheap black fake leather and silver metal studs. It looked cool.

 

It also looked like it would fit you.

 

“Patrick, you got me a collar,” you said, mostly so the other boys would know what it was.

 

You saw the tips of Henry’s ears turn pink.

 

That was interesting.

 

“A collar?” asked Belch, finding your eyes in the rearview mirror.

 

You lifted your eyebrows at him. “Like for a dog,” you said.

 

“Huh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Patrick searched your face, then decided you were happy with it. He wasn’t wrong — at least, in a strange way, you had wanted a collar. You had been thinking about it, staring at all of them.

 

You would have chosen a brown one, though.

 

Oh, well. Black with studs was very Patrick. It fit.

 

“You want me to wear a collar for you?” you asked him, ducking your head under his chin. His fingers played with the hem of your shirt, skimming over the bare skin underneath.

 

“Mm. Think it’d look real hot on you, baby.”

 

You looked to Vic. “What do you think?”

 

He shrugged, his eyes on the collar. “Maybe,” he allowed.

 

“Henry?”

 

He grunted, chewing at his thumbnail.

 

“What do you think about me wearing a collar?”

 

“I think it’d be better to put Pat on a leash, not you,” he said.

 

You laughed. “That’s not what I asked,” you said.

 

He made that noise that meant _I dunno_.

 

You made it back.

 

“If you’re not interested, you don’t have to be a part of it,” you said.

 

You were teasing him. You saw how he reacted when you mentioned it was a collar; you knew he was interested.

 

“I didn’t say that,” he said.

 

“Mm hm.”

 

You went to put it on, and Patrick held your hands still.

 

“Wait,” he said. “We’re almost home.”

 

Home, today, was Patrick’s garage. Butch wasn’t on duty and you had hung out at Belch’s yesterday — and Vic’s parents didn’t care if you were there, but they were, and that was a problem.

 

You pulled into the driveway, all piling out and filing into the garage. Patrick flopped down onto the couch, and patted his lap, ushering you over.

 

You crawled onto his lap, and he wrapped his arms around you.

 

“You wanna put your collar on, baby?” he asked.

 

You nodded, trying to keep your face from flushing. During the drive, it was all you could think about. You tried to pretend you were so-so about the thing, but god knew you weren’t. Patrick knew you weren’t.

 

Patrick took the collar from you, undoing the buckle and reaching around to clasp it around your neck.

 

“Wait,” said Henry. Suddenly, all eyes were on him. “Take off your clothes.”

 

You really blushed, now.

 

You stood up, pulling yourself from Patrick’s arms. You went to stand right in front of Henry, pushing your body up against his.

 

“You want that?” you asked, voice soft and teasing. “You want me naked so you can watch Patrick put a collar on me?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, voice rough.

 

You kicked off your shoes. Then, you pulled your shirt off over your head, and slid your pants and underwear off.

 

You stood in front of them, completely bare, listening to their breathing and cars rolling down the street and your heart racing.

 

You’d never get used to this. Not really.

 

Belonging to one person was one thing, but this — this. Four pairs of eyes on your body, hungry, lonesome. It was powerful.

 

You gave Henry a scorching kiss and he slid his arms around you, his hands gripping your ass. You sighed into his open mouth.

 

He pulled away first, and pushed you towards Patrick.

 

You tried to get on Patrick’s lap, but Belch spoke up.

 

“You should get on your knees,” he said.

 

You turned to look at him. He was more interested than you thought he’d be.

 

You got to your knees, on the floor in the middle of all of them, your eyes holding Belch’s.

 

Then, you looked at the ground. You felt like this was how it was supposed to go — you were supposed to be subservient, submissive. Small. You put your hands in your lap, and you waited.

 

“You want your collar, now, baby?” asked Patrick.

 

He was still sitting on the couch, but he leaned toward you, looking like he was going to eat you alive. There was warmth in it, though, the kind that came on his best days. You wanted to bask in it while you could — tomorrow would probably be bad again, and you knew you had to take it while it came.

 

“Yes,” you said.

 

“Why?”

 

You looked up at him, full on this time. No peeking, just straight-up eye contact.

 

You thought for a moment.

 

“I want — I want everyone to know I’m yours,” you said. “All of you. I belong to all of you.”

 

You heard Vic let out a breath. Now, finally, he sounded like he was in it. Now, finally, you had his attention.

 

“Good.” Patrick stood in front of you, holding the collar open. “Come here.”

 

You walked on your knees until you were right in front of him, then put your neck in between his hands. In between the ends of the collar. He buckled it behind your neck and then took a step back.

 

“Now isn’t that the prettiest thing you ever saw?” he said.

 

You blushed. You brought a hand up to tug at the collar. It was heavier than you thought it’d be, more sturdy, more present.

 

“You like that, baby?” asked Henry.

 

He was standing right behind you, now, his legs pressed up against your back. You leaned back, looking up at him.

 

You knew, in the deepest point of your heart, that he wasn’t a good person. That none of them were. That for being with them and going along with what they did, neither were you.

 

But sometimes, when you just looked at him, it seemed to you that Henry Bowers hung the moon.

 

Now was one of those times.

 

You nodded.

 

“I love it,” you said.

 

“What do you say?” he said.

 

You looked at Patrick.

 

“Thank you for the collar, babe. I love it,” you said.

 

He smiled. It was a gentle thing, as gentle as he could manage. Which was to say, he looked carnivorous and like you were on the menu. But you appreciated it all the same.

 

“You’re welcome, baby. You look _so_ good.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah,” said Belch.

 

He came to stand to your left, reaching down to pull at the collar until it was tight around your neck. He waved Vic in.

 

“Look,” he said.

 

Vic stood on your other side, leaning down to look at you. He didn’t look at the collar, he looked at you. At your face. He wanted to know how you really felt about it.

 

So you kissed him. It began sweet, but became all tongue, all wet slide and gasping breath.

 

You pulled apart, feeling all the boys’ eyes on you.

 

“You really like it?” Vic asked. “It’s not too much?”

 

“I’m never taking it off,” you said.

 

Then you realized how true that was. Never. It was always going to be a part of you.

 

“We better get you a nicer one, then,” said Belch. “That’s gonna fall apart in a month.”

 

You grinned. “I won’t say no to that.”

 

“So, what should we do with our baby, huh?” asked Patrick. “What should we do now that we put a collar on you?”

 

“Fuck me,” you said. “Duh.”

 

“But who goes first?” said Belch.

 

He was always the one to ask that question. He was always concerned.

 

“Patrick should,” said Vic. “It was his idea.”

 

“I only did it because I saw our baby looking at the collars,” said Patrick.

 

So he _had_ seen. So that was what the look he gave you was for. That answered that question.

 

“So, it’s your decision,” said Belch, looking at you. “Who goes first?”

 

“Patrick,” you said without a moment of thought. “He knew I wanted one.”

 

Patrick advanced on you, slow. You smiled softly at him.

 

“That’s right, I did. I know what you want, baby.”

 

“What’s that?” you countered.

 

“You want me all over you. You want me to make you scream.”

 

You just smiled. He was right. He almost always was.

 

“Put your hands on the ground, baby,” he said, walking around behind you.

 

 

You did it, looking over your shoulder at him.

 

This was the position he liked best on you. He didn’t need to see your face, just as long as you were vocal enough for him to know what he was doing to you.

 

He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. It was already hard, and you weren’t surprised. You grinned at him, and he mirrored you.

 

“See what you do to me, baby? Little slut, wearing a collar for daddy.”

 

You tried to give him a straight face.

 

“I told you. You’re only daddy when we’re alone,” you said.

 

“You’re gonna do exactly what I want, or you’re not coming for a whole week. You understand?” he said.

 

“Patrick —” you began.

 

“Shut up,” he said. Then he leaned down and licked a long stripe over your hole.

 

You moaned, putting your head down. At this point, you wanted him bad enough to do just about anything. If you had known then what you knew now — that putting a collar on, no, having the boys put a collar on you, would make you this hot, you would have done it ages ago.

 

“Now,” he said, pulling his mouth away from you for just the barest moment. “Are you gonna be good for daddy?”

 

“Uh huh,” you breathed. “Whatever you want…” then you took a breath. You really had never called him this with anyone else watching. “Daddy. Whatever you want.”

 

“Damn right, whatever I want,” he said, landing a slap on your ass.

 

You yelped, but kept yourself from instinctively crawling away.

 

You looked up, and Belch was getting to his knees right in front of you. He looped a few fingers under your collar and brought you up for a kiss while Patrick ate you out. You moaned into his mouth, and he smiled against your lips.

 

“You really like this, baby?” he asked. “You feel good?”

 

You nodded, going back down to rest on your hands, your forehead in his lap.

 

“Love it,” you whispered.

 

He ran a hand through your hair.

 

“Good.”

 

Without a word, Henry and Vic came to kneel on either side of you. You felt so good, with your boys all around you, that you almost didn’t notice when Patrick slipped a finger inside you.

 

Almost being the operative word.

 

You groaned and shifted backwards, pushing back on his hand.

 

“That’s it, baby. Fuck yourself on daddy’s fingers.”

 

You did, pushing as hard as you could. He added another finger, and then another. He was growing impatient, you could hear it in his breathing.

 

“Just fuck me, daddy. I’m ready,” you said over your shoulder.

 

“Yeah? You want my cock, baby?”

 

You nodded. That wasn’t enough.

 

He pulled the back of your collar until it choked you, and you gasped out: “Yes, daddy. I want your cock.”

 

“Good,” he said, and then he slammed his cock into you.

 

You screamed, pressing your face into Belch’s lap. He smoothed your hair down, doing his best to soothe you.

 

“You like that, you little whore?” Patrick asked. “You like daddy fucking you with everyone watching?”

 

“ _Yeah_ — daddy, yeah, I love it.”

 

“Yeah, you do,” he said, pounding into you.

 

You gasped for air, feeling like you were being turned inside out. Vic ran a hand down your back, and Henry yanked on your hair until you were upright. He crushed his mouth against yours, biting your lip as soon as he could. You moaned, overwhelmed. But it was so good. So good that you didn’t know what you’d do as soon as the moment ended. You didn’t know what you’d do without these boys.

 

He pushed you away from him, and you kissed Belch. It was a soft kiss, and he held your face in both hands, the way he always did.

 

He passed you off to Vic, who kissed you, all tongue, just like it always was with him.

 

Patrick kept slamming into you, and you broke your kiss with Vic to breathe and put your head down on Belch’s lap. You could tell he was hard just watching, but you weren’t going to do anything about it right now. You weren’t Superman. You couldn’t just go blowing everyone when you were getting the life fucked out of you.

 

“That’s it, baby, put your head down. You having fun? You feel good?” said Patrick. He grabbed your collar, pulling it until it was hard to breathe.

 

“Yeah, daddy. I feel — oh, _god_ , I feel good,” you said.

 

He slapped your ass again, and you moaned.

 

“Daddy’s gonna come in you,” he said.

 

“Yeah, daddy? You gonna mark me up?”

 

“You know it, baby. Say you’re mine.”

 

“I’m yours, daddy.”

 

“Say _thank you for fucking me_.”

 

“Thank you — oh, _fuck_ — thank you for fucking me, daddy.”

 

“Yeah,” he gasped, then stilled his hips against your ass as he came inside you.

 

Then, he pulled out. You watched over your shoulder, breathing hard, as he put himself back in his pants, and did his belt up again.

 

“So good for daddy,” he said. “Who d’you want to clean you up, baby?”

 

You took a deep breath, thinking. Usually when he was done with you and the others were around, it was his choice.

 

“Henry,” you said. You turned to him, shakily pushing yourself up on your hands again. “Henry, you wanna eat me out?”

 

He shook his head. “Not this time, baby. It’s Belch’s turn.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

You turned to Belch, who was flushed.

 

“You gonna clean me up, babe?” you asked.

 

He nodded, then reached around to your hips, hauling you around so that he was behind you. Then, he leaned down and began licking at you like his life depended on it, fucking you with his tongue until you couldn’t breathe. Vic reached under you, stroking at you until you saw stars, coming with a gasp on his hand. Belch finally let up and you collapsed on your side in the middle of a circle made of your boys.

 

Henry, still kneeling beside you, ran a hand over your side.

 

“You did good,” he said gruffly.

 

“Thanks,” you breathed.

 

“So. The collar was a success. Who else wants one?” said Patrick.

 

Everyone just looked at him silently.

 

You held up a hand. “Firstly, no one. I’m special, let’s leave it at that.” Belch chuckled. “Secondly, if I don’t get cuddled _immediately_ by _someone_ , I’m putting my clothes on and leaving.”

 

Belch full-on laughed, then picked you up as easily as a sack of flower. Then he laid down on the couch, pulling you down with him. You snuggled your face into his chest.

 

“That’s more like it,” you said.

 

“So what do you want your second collar to look like?” he murmured.

 

You shrugged. “We’ll see.”


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after a lot of play with your new collar, you need a new one. then, you need to give the new one a test drive.

The only sex shop Bangor had to offer wasn’t much. Just a small freestanding building in a derelict parking lot, lit by a neon sign reading CLEO’S SECRET. Who was Cleo, you wondered, and was it still a secret if she had an entire shop for sex shit?

 

You walked in, trailing behind Henry and Patrick, with Belch and Vic following you.

 

Really the shop wasn’t that special. It had far too many dildos and a very small selection of lingerie. You found the collars, in the middle of a section of other bondage accessories. There was a flogger that you laid a fingertip on, getting you a strained look from Belch.

 

“No?” you asked.

 

“Hands are enough, baby,” he said, putting a big hand on your shoulder.

 

“Okay. Not really that interested, anyway.”

 

You looked at the small selection of collars, thinking about them each in turn.

 

You were firmly against the cobalt blue one that was little more than two pieces of faux leather snapped together with an o ring in between them. You needed something sturdier than that.

 

Then there was the blood red one. But it had big spikes on it, and while it looked cool, you didn’t want them to get in the way of anyone grabbing at you.

 

There were ones made entirely out of ribbon, and they looked too precious to be in the mix with your boys. They were so soft and delicate — definitely a no.

 

You were left with three choices.

 

You tugged at the collar you were wearing, still your first one, meant for a dog whose owners shopped at Walmart. You loved this collar, that was for sure. It would always have a special place in your heart. But it was already on it’s last legs after a lot of play. Patrick could never seem to go easy now that you were wearing it so god knew you needed a replacement.

 

You picked one collar off the hook it was hanging from, weighing it in your hands. Henry watched you.

 

“You like that one?” he asked.

 

“I don’t know,” you said, honestly.

 

“If you don’t love it, you’re not gonna want to wear it, and we’re not getting it,” said Patrick.

 

You looked at him. That was such a sensible thing to say that you were almost taken aback.

 

“Good point,” you said, putting that collar back and picking up another.

 

This one’s leather was softer, but seemed solid. It was silky and brown, with gold leathers punched into the front. It said SLUT.

 

You sucked your teeth. For some reason, it didn’t feel good to have an inanimate object call you that. You preferred it from the mouths of your boys. You put it back, looking behind it for different words. You found DADDY’S GIRL, DADDY’S BOY, PRINCESS, PET, things like that.

 

Finally you found one you liked. It simply said YES.

 

Yes.

 

Yes?

 

You held it out for Vic to inspect.

 

“Hm?” you said.

 

“Hm,” he replied.

 

“No, then,” you said, going to put it back.

 

“There’s gotta be one that you like,” he said.

 

“I kinda like the _yes_ one,” you replied.

 

“Well, you gotta love it if you’re gonna wear it all the time.”

 

You continued pushing through the collars. In the back was one like the others with the words on it — only it said nothing. It was brown like the others, only with gold scrolling and swirls all around the band.

 

“Oh,” you breathed. It was so pretty it was almost painful.

 

Immediately, all the boys were around you, like they had been waiting for you to react like that.

 

“Nice,” said Henry.

 

“It’s sure pretty,” said Belch.

 

“But do you like it?” asked Vic.

 

“I love it,” you said, struck by how true the words were. It was so perfect.

 

“Then we’re getting it,” said Patrick.

 

“I wanna try it on,” you said. Then you called up to the girl behind the counter. “Can I try it on?”

 

“As long as it’s not going up against your bits, darlin’,” she said, not looking up from her magazine.

 

You unbuckled it, then handed it to Patrick. He was the beginning and end when it came to putting your collar on. When you took it off — to go to church and school and stuff like that, at least when it would matter to people that you _not_ wear a dog collar — he held onto it and put it back on you when it was time.

 

He took your first collar off, passed it to Henry, and slipped the new collar around your neck, buckling it easily at the base of your neck.

 

You turned to look in a small mirror hanging on the wall.

 

 _Oh_.

 

Oh, god. Yes.

 

“I love it,” you breathed.

 

“Then it’s official, sweetheart. We’re getting it,” said Patrick.

 

You paid for it quickly and went back out to the car. Before you got in, Patrick took your old collar from you for the last time, sweetly putting your new collar on you. He gave it a solid tug and smiled like he couldn’t wait to make you scream.

 

“It’s perfect,” said Belch.

 

“Mm hm,” said Patrick. “But you know what’ll make it even better?”

 

You all looked at him, confused, as he drew a small bundle out of his back pocket.

 

“Did you steal something again?” you asked.

 

“I sure did. Look,” he said, holding it out for you.

 

You took one part of it, drawing it slowly out of his hand. It pulled, long between his hand and yours.

 

A leash.

 

He stole you a leash.

 

You blushed. “I don’t know about this, babe,” you said.

 

“C’mon, baby. Don’t you want me to pull you back on my dick with it?”

 

“You can already do that with my collar,” you pointed out.

 

“It’ll be fun, I promise,” he said, in that tone of voice you had no way of refusing.

 

He could convince the sky to rain if he wanted to.

 

You were the sky. It looked like rain.

 

“Okay,” you said. And he grinned.

 

“Okay.”

 

You got back to Henry’s house after the sun had gone down. Butch was on duty all night, and you had the place to yourselves.

 

“Who wants the first spin with the new collar?” asked Patrick, obviously feeling generous.

 

The boys all looked at each other. You knew how it would go with one look at Henry’s face. The others would bend to him easily, all he had to do was say it.

 

“Me,” he said.

 

Bingo.

 

You walked up to him, slinging your arm around his shoulders.

 

“You want me, daddy?” you asked. His ears tinged red. You grinned.

 

Patrick hissed behind you.

 

“Hush, baby,” you said over your shoulder. “He’s my daddy too.”

 

“Yeah, baby?” said Henry, putting his hands on your hips, pulling you close to him. “I’m your daddy, huh?”

 

You nodded. “Uh huh. You’re my daddy, and I want you to fuck me with all our boys watching.”

 

He ground his hips into yours. He was already getting hard.

 

“Ooh, you want that, don’t you?” you teased. “Huh? You wanna show them who owns me, don’t you?”

 

“Little bitch,” he said, then pulled you into a kiss for the ages. It was hot, breathless, more tongue and teeth than he’d ever managed before. He held you close to him, one hand holding you by the collar.

 

“Daddy,” you moaned when he let you take a breath.

 

“That’s right, I’m your daddy.”

 

“Fuck me, daddy?”

 

“Get on your knees and blow me, baby. Then I’ll think about it.”

 

You did, undoing his pants and pulling out his cock in record time. He hissed, bucked his hips into your touch. You licked at the head, pumping the last few inches with one hand.

 

“You want me to blow you, daddy? Want me to suck your dick?”

 

“Yeah, baby. Suck my dick, be a little whore for daddy.”

 

You smiled and took him into your mouth. Patrick moved around so he could look at your face while you did, and you smiled at him as much as you could. He grinned at you, then went up behind Henry, wrapping his long arms around him, swaying his hips behind Henry’s ass. Henry sighed, then turned to kiss Patrick.

 

You watched them kiss as you licked up the underside of Henry’s cock, turned on by the sight of two of your boys together, just like you always were. You’d never say it out loud, but they were your favorites together. Belch and Vic came in a close second, but Patrick and Henry… now that was a sight you never wanted to forget.

 

You bobbed your head on Henry’s cock, getting a groan from him. He broke his kiss with Patrick to look down at you, threading a hand through your hair and pulling.

 

“That’s it, baby,” he said. “Suck daddy’s cock. You want me inside you, baby?”

 

“Uh huh,” you mumbled with a mouth full of dick.

 

“How bad you want it?”

 

“So bad, daddy. Want you to fuck me until I can’t fucking walk,” you said when you pulled off of him.

 

He stripped his shirt off, then pushed his pants down and stepped out of them.

 

“Get on the couch,” he said. “Lay down. Patrick, gimme that leash.”

 

You blushed, doing what he said. Patrick pulled the leash back out of his back pocket, handing it to Henry without a word.

 

Henry walked over, looming over you, then grabbed you by the collar until you were halfway off the couch.

 

“What d’you say, boys? Should we put our baby on a leash, see what happens?” he said, looking at the boys. He clipped the leash onto your collar.

 

Belch’s eyes were magnetized to your body. Vic looked on, his mouth slightly open.

 

“Watch it, Vic, you’re gonna start drooling,” you teased.

 

He closed his mouth with a snap.

 

“Can — can I kiss you?” he asked, then looked at Henry.

 

Henry nodded.

 

Vic came over and halfway bent down to kiss you, all tongue in your mouth, licking at yours. You sighed into it. He broke the kiss, and went to kiss Henry.

 

That was something you hardly ever got to see. They weren’t as affectionate with each other, but when Vic kissed him, he meant business. Henry’s hand tightened on your leash, and when the kiss broke, you were all a little breathless.

 

Henry pushed Vic away just a little bit, toward Patrick, who was seated in Butch’s armchair. Vic climbed into his lap and started kissing him like there was no tomorrow.

 

“Can I kiss Belch, daddy?” you asked.

 

Henry nodded.

 

Belch came over and gave you a short and sweet kiss, then sat on the part of the couch you weren’t spread over. Your head ended up in his lap, like it had the first time after you got your first collar, and you were taken over with the memories of that day.

 

God, what a day. What it had started was so sweet to you, you could hardly breathe thinking about it.

 

Henry wrapped the leash around his hand a few times, shortening it until he could pull you anywhere he wanted.

 

“Open your legs for daddy, darlin’,” he said.

 

You did, and he settled between them, pulling your leash up until you could kiss him. You did, throwing your arms around his neck and pulling him close.

 

He broke the kiss to growl into your neck, “I love this. Love you looking like this. Like you belong to us.”

 

“I do, daddy. I belong to you. All of you.”

 

“That’s right, you do. Little slut. Whoring around with four guys all the time.”

 

“No one else,” you breathed. And it was true. There would never be anyone else, not like this.

 

“Damn right,” he said.

 

He held his cock in his other hand, teasing it over your hole until you were begging.

 

“You want this? Huh? You want daddy’s dick?”

 

“Yeah, daddy. Please, _please_ fuck me.”

 

“Now, how could I say no to that?”

 

He slid his cock into you in one short thrust, and you moaned, high and throaty.

 

Then, without a single pause, he began slamming into you over and over again, pulling the leash to guide you down onto his cock.

 

You moaned, breathing his name over and over until he pulled the side of your collar until you could hardly breathe.

 

“Uh uh. Who am I?”

 

“Daddy,” you whispered. “You’re my daddy.”

 

“That’s right. I am,” he said, pounding into you. “And I’m gonna come in you, baby. You want that?”

 

“Yeah, daddy. Come in me, daddy, please, I want it. I want your come in me,” you said.

 

He came with a groan, stilling against your hips. Then, he slipped out, letting go of your leash.

 

“Vic,” he said. “Come here and eat our baby out. Someone still needs to come.”

 

You held a hand out, waiting for Vic to walk over to you. He pulled away from Patrick and came over, taking your hand for a moment before he pulled you with a yank until you were hanging off the couch. He pulled your legs over his shoulder, licking a long streak over your hole. You threw your head back, moaning.

 

“Yeah, Vic. Yeah, eat me out, baby,” you said.

 

He started slow, so slow you could barely believe it. You wanted so much more, so you threaded a hand in his hair and pulled him against you, hard. He moaned up against you, and pushed his tongue into you. You moaned.

 

Belch, who you’d almost forgotten about, reached down and began stroking at you, hard and fast, breathing in your ear.

 

You came hard, moaning through it so loud you were glad Henry’s neighbors were a mile away at the closest.

 

Then, you were all wrung out. You pushed yourself back on Belch’s lap, pushing Vic away only to pull him down on top of you. He snuggled into your chest, his head under your chin.

 

“C’mere,” you said to Henry and Patrick. “There’s plenty of room for everyone.”

 

“No, there’s not,” said Henry, but he came anyway, laying down between Vic and the back of the couch. Belch ran a hand through his hair.

 

“Pat, c’mere.”

 

“Where’s there room for me, baby?” he asked.

 

That was a fair question.

 

You looked up at Belch.

 

“Any room behind you?” you asked.

 

“Yeah, just, lemme —” he said, adjusting himself until there was enough room for Patrick behind him.

 

Patrick climbed on, putting his legs on either side of Belch. You patted one of his feet absentmindedly.

 

“I think —” you said. “I think I’m going to go to sleep right here.”

 

“You better not,” said Henry. “Bad idea.”

 

“Shouldn’t have fucked me so hard, then,” you said.

 

He shrugged. “Like I had a choice. You look too damn pretty in that collar, baby.”

 

“You think so?”

 

All the boys hummed their agreement.

 

“Well, all right. I’m going to take a nap, then maybe… Belch?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You want the next turn?”

 

“Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

 

“Okay.”

 

It didn’t take long before you drifted off, surrounded by your boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on tumblr at god--baby.tumblr.com


End file.
